


Blood for the Blood God

by TsunamiStarz



Category: DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Grian goes a little insane ngl, Hunger Games, M/M, Multi, RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz
Summary: The Greamno trio are forced into the Hunger Games.
Relationships: Charles | Grian/Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade, Grian & mumbo jumbo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	Blood for the Blood God

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt vaguely inspired by a Hunger Games simulator video. This is my take on the prompt, so enjoy!
> 
> This ship doesn’t have much angst, and I usually hate angst, so I generally have no idea why I wrote this but okay-

How did they get dragged into this? How did all three of them get put into this situation. Techno paces back and forth, sorrow gripping his heart. He and his two lovers were being shoved into the Hunger Games. Their future together, vanishing before their very eyes as the reality that only one of them will survive, if any, dawns on them.

They're being put in separate teams, only adding more salt to the wound. 

"Potato..." Techno stopped, looking over to where his voice had been called from. Grian and Dream were standing there, Mumbo just behind them. Techno walked over to them, joining them in a hug as they nonverbally poured their hearts out to each other. They exchanged kisses before separating. Techno looked over to Mumbo, whose chocolate gaze was glued to the floor. He walked up to the redstoner, pulling him into a hug as well. "You better take care of each other, alright?" Techno's voice broke, feeling the taller wrap his arms around him in a tight grip. "A-alright," 

And with that, the teams were called to separate. Mumbo set his arm around Grian's shoulders, holding him close as the four exchanged last glances before those two walked off. Techno gave Dream one last passionate kiss before regretfully breaking away to go find Wilbur. Dream stood there a moment, his feet glued to the floor as he longingly watched them walk away. George came up to him not to long later, giving him a sorrowful look before leading them away from the scene.

———————————

As the tributes stood on their podiums, the horn sounded. It was that moment that reality hit each and every one of them like a truck. Most of them were about to die, and only one would win the privilege of living and the heavy survivor's guild that came alongside that.

———————————

Dream did his best to avoid Techno and Grian at all costs. He couldn't bear having to see them again in these conditions. He'd said his goodbyes, there was no need to rub more salt in the wound. The only thing that could possibly be worse would be seeing their portraits appear in the sky for the fallen tributes. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see his boyfriends' faces in the sky before he died. Every night, he would watch the sky intently, praying to the gods that his loves were still okay.

The sight of the face of the mustached redstoner in the sky took him off guard, shock and fury and terror flooding through his veins. He was too frozen to notice or hear the footsteps approaching behind him.

———————————

It wasn't until the next day that Grian and Techno saw the bloodcurdlingly familiar face of their boyfriend in the sky. It drew a wail from Grian's mouth, and drew tears from Techno.

After Mumbo sacrificed himself for Grian, the builder had been alone, silently searching for one of his boyfriends. Now he was determined to find Techno.

——————————

Techno sat on the forest floor, silently bawling. One of his loves was already gone, and he couldn't have done anything about it. He heard the snapping of twigs off to his side but he couldn't care to look.

"Techno?"

The voice broke his attention, and he looked up slowly, the red jumper and tearstained face of his other boyfriend making themselves clear in his mind. He was stuck in his place, a mental battle taking hold.

He wants to win, he wants to survive, but he knows that he would have to leave behind the two he loved most in order to achieve that goal. He shakily stands up and walks up to Grian, with sorrow in his eyes. The builder expects the fighter to pull the blade on him, but instead, Techno takes Grian's hand and gently wraps Grian's fingers around the handle of his diamond sword. "Dream is already gone. I don't want to live without either of you. Please, my last request is that you put me out of your way and move on. I want you to get out of here. Please..." A moment of silence passes as the sky falls dark.

With tears pouring down both their cheeks, Grian nods weakly, and they exchange one last sorrowful kiss. Techno kneels on the ground before his boyfriend, watching his tears drip onto the leaves below him. Grian shakily brings the blade up, before killing Techno swiftly and painlessly, falling to the ground with sorrow. He stays like that for hours, but nobody else comes along to put him out of his misery as he'd hoped. When he stands up, wiping his cheeks, he leans down and takes the robe off of Techno's body, and the crown off his head. Putting them on himself, despite the robe being too big, he sheathes the sword on his belt and stares ahead with a cold gaze. He was going to win this. For Dream and Techno. "Blood for the blood god," he mutters under his breath, a scowl forming on his tearstained face.

"Blood for the blood god,"


End file.
